DMC: Dark Souls
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Gaila Maxwell has the stereotypical born from a one night stand sort beginning, with an unknown father and a run away mother she soon herself in a annoying hellhole known as "Our lady of Sorrow Orphanage." where she's relentlessly bullied, but a large number of children and staff start disappearing getting Gaila suspicious and getting the attention of a certain devil hunter...
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 1 mourning Angel**

"Ew, nice footwork freak!" a nasally voice sneered causing the whole mess hall to erupt in laughter, as a little white haired girl pulled herself from the floor and glared down at the mashed up food stains decorating her front of her worn out clothes.

She let out small grumble as she was about to stand the same girl who first tripped the white hared girl dumped a small carton of milk on her head causing the laughter to intensify, lavender eyes darken dangerously as the white stood up and glared at the older red head who noticed the glare to younger girl was giving her.

"Aw…What's the little albino gonna do? Cr-!"

Suddenly the younger girl reached up, and grabbed the front of the older girls shirt and gave a rough yank down and head butted the red head in face.  
There was small crunch as the older girl fell on her but clutching her nose screaming bloody murder as the younger girl just glared down at her. Just as a nun came on to scene "Gaila Maxwell to the office, now! And Emily get that nose looked at!"

the girl or Gaila sucked her teeth then grudgingly made her way the director's office, another awesome session of getting yelled at over shit she had no control over. Although it was pretty satisfying breaking that bitch's nose something Gaila wanted to do since day one.

A small grin tugged at the white haired girl's lips before bumping into something knocking her down, "hey watch it!" she snapped only to backtrack when she saw a tall man in red staring down at her with a slight interested, her lavender eyes widen at his white hair as his blue examined her; before holding his hand out taking hold of her shoulder and pulling Gaila up to her feet.

"Geez kid, what happened to you? Food-war?''

"…"

"Not much of a talker, Eh? Anyway I'm looking for the head office do-"

Gaila shrugged his hand off then nodded in the direction she was headed then lead him to the office, while the man kept trying to talk to her until they reach the director's office where the head priest was waiting giving Gaila a stern look; which quickly morphed to a wary gaze as he eyed the man behind her.

"Miss Maxwell please wait in the hall."

"Is he here about the missing kids?"

" Silence child! I'll deal with you after I've discussed some matters…Mr. um?"

The Man in red smirked as they stepped into the office "Dante. Just Dante." Gaila held back a snort when she saw the bug eyed look the priest gave the white haired man who gave her wink before the door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom. please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

Ten minutes later Dante came out looking a tad bit miffed about something Gaila arched a brow as he took a seat next to her as the head priest called for her to enter.

Dante's POV

A whole year these kids have been disappearing and they chose now to call someone? What the fuck man!? I get kids tend ditch places like this! But, shit now their losing them faster than they get the most recent one was yesterday. And they're making me bunk with that Gaila kid until I find the source of these disappearances…speaking of which she's making me feel odd like I should know her for some reason.

No one Pov

Dante's train of thought was cut short when a nun and a red headed girl who was about 16 clutching what looked like a broken nose the nun entered the office, Red looked at Dante and blush before looking away in anger and embarrassment. The Devil hunter didn't seem to notice he seemed more focused on conversation going on in office then some underage wannabe Barbie in a training bra.

["….Yes father from what Emily told me Gaila was the one who instigated the whole thing, miss Garson told me that she offered the younger girl her yogurt and Gaila dumped it on her…."]

Dante's blue eyes flicked to said red head was busy checking her nails, aside from blood there wasn't a speck of food on her. The white haired man let out a skeptical snort before listening to the rest of the sob story and it and fact that Gaila wasn't trying defend herself, pretty much told him that she was used to being blamed for everything happens around here.

["…honestly miss Maxwell what are we going to do with you? All you've done since you've arrived is lash out and cause problems for me….? and has to stop do honestly think that I like talking to child like this? Cause I don't we are trying to help-… and why do you keep mumbling under your breath for?!"

"Oh, sorry it just that I heard this stupid speech so many times, that I've just started making a mental list of everything you say…"

"I…Excuse you?"

"Huh, 15 I would have thought it'd be more then that."

"Miss Maxwell, don't appreciate-"

"I don't think the janitor would appreciate you've fucking his wife-

{Slap!}]

The red head let out a startled gasp as Dante jump to his feet and let out a growl before composing himself. just as the office door opened and Gaila walked out cradling her cheek and hastily walked passed Emily who smug grin on her face. as the shaken Priest dismissed everyone.

As Dante followed after the little girl and paused when he saw the confused janitor and his unfaithful wife talking and noticed that she smelled faintly like the priest. Now a normal human wouldn't have caught that causing the devil to wonder exactly who or what Gaila was.

A few minutes of walking Dante found Gaila's room and settled in, kind of odd that all the other kids have roommates and she's by herself…well almost there was this weird demon disguised stuffed animal sitting on the top bunk.

(go to my Deviant art account) It was the size of a soccer ball, black top and red belly, ball shaped thing with rabbit like ears and a long tail. With red lighting bolt shaped eyes.

Dante narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it and reach for it, "That's Bruno." a small voice stated causing the devil to freeze he looked behind him and saw Gaila now cleaned up and dressed (see cover pic.) trying to dry her hair Dante nodded before picking 'Bruno' up and started playing around with causing Gaila to wince when the devil hunter stretched the ball out like silly putty causing the man to arch brow at her reaction.

"where'd you find him?"

"I got lost in a cave and found him."

" So did this thing tell ya it's name was Bruno or was that you doing?"

Gaila gave him this panic look "How?" she squeaked causing him to snicker as Bruno made little noises of protest from Dante 'playing' with him. "I could sense him before walked in." He said before putting the ball back on the bunk before helping the girl with her hair, causing Bruno to let out a sigh of relief before turning to look at the two white haired people who were talking causing it to tilt the to left as it took in the frightening resemblance between the two.

"So Kiddo what to you know about the disappearances?"

"Well I know they started right after Sister Madeline started working here, recently she's been…"

"Too Unconcerned?"

"Cheerful, and she has this air about her like the couples that come here a new parent kind of thing, ya know?"

"I don't really..." Dante said as he brushed some hair behind Gaila's ear as sick feeling started to gnaw at his mind and he didn't like what it was trying to tell him, Suddenly Gaila jumped and ran over to her desk "Oh, I've been keeping tabs on what's been happening!?" She said pulling out a journal and handing it him Dante skimmed through it then paused at the a certain nun's profile: Madeline Haze? He arched a brow and called Morrison.

A few hours later after Gaila showed him around and pointed out certain places no was allowed to go. But, what got his attention was the old catacombs that the lavender eyed girl had mentioned, supposedly they ran to and cavern system,

when he inquired as to why she would know this Gaila admitted she ran away a few times not that Dante would blamed her, every now and then a few bold kids would insult her here and there and one kid who was apparently that broken nose girl's boyfriend actually tried to attack Gaila. Until, he saw that she was with someone way bigger then him and backed off.

Eventually it was time for the kids to go to bed, Dante walked outside of Gaila's room when he got a call from Morrison,

"What have you got for me?"

"You were right or the girl was, Madeline haze doesn't exist at least not anymore. I just finished talking with her grand nephew, the supposed sister died in a fire back in 64."

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have a little chat with the good sister…Later Morrison"

When he hung up and crept back into Gaila's room to check if she was asleep and froze when he realized she nor Bruno in the room and the window was wide open. Dante cursed and ran in and quickly looked around, before noticing that Gaila had left what looked like a layout of the catacombs with a pin point of where Madeline's nest was, and took off to it's location.


	3. Gaila Bio

Name: Gaila Maxwell

Age: 10

Species: 1/4 demon 3/4 human

Friends & Relatives:

Bruno- Pet/partner/mentor

Julie Maxwell - mother [took off]

Weapons & Abilities

inhuman strength and agility.

fast healing.

Bruno: is a special combat demon that turn into anything; though he has a human form, most of the time he turns into a stuffed toy/backpack or an umbrella.

Bio:

Gaila has the stereotypical born from a one night stand sort beginning, her mother wasn't the most caring of people and would often get drunk and ignore her leave Gaila to fend for herself. Julie would do this so often that she hadn't even noticed she'd locked her daughter out of the house; when Gaila was only four she wondered in to caves near their home, and went missing for four days before wondering back home. only, this time she had this stuffed toy with her who she named 'Bruno'. two years after that Gaila woke up one morning to find her mother and all her belongings gone with a note claiming she was ' **going to find herself**.'

Soon after that social services were called after one of Julie's hook ups found Gaila by herself, and soon the little girl and demon found themselves in a annoying hellhole known as "Our lady of Sorrow Orphanage." where upside she had her own room downside was relentlessly bullied due to her odd appearance; which in turn caused her timid quiet personally to be come withdrawn and violent, causing Gaila to often run away from the orphanage.

It was also during their stay that a large number of children and staff seem to disappear getting the attention of Bruno and Gaila and a certain demon hunter...

DMC belongs to Capcom

Gaila and Brono belong to me


End file.
